


Still Boy

by Mikadokz



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Incluí a un personaje ficticio dentro del pasado de Gen, Perdón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadokz/pseuds/Mikadokz
Summary: Lo escribí por impulso mientras escuchaba Still boy de Kashmir, así que me disculpo ante los errores.





	Still Boy

Existen ocasiones en las que es mejor tomar las cosas con calma, alejarse del resto y simplemente pensar.  
Últimamente quien necesitaba mucho de esto era Gen, extrañaba el pasado y a su vez agradecía continuar vivo a diferencia de muchos que perecieron en esos 3.700 años. Pero una emoción se instalaba cada vez más en su pecho, recordándole un escenario parecido a cuando apenas tenía unos 13 o 14 años.  
Asagiri había ido a una escuela normal y a pesar de no tener muchas amistades era excepcionalmente querido por sus compañeros, entre estos destacada su mejor amigo.  
Una pequeña parte de el cree que incluso optó por seguir el camino de la magia cuando vio como los ojos del joven lo miraron con admiración cuando Gen hizo desaparecer una carta frente a sus ojos.  
Le tomo demasiado tiempo darle un nombre al sentimiento que se asentaba en su pecho y estómago. Aunque inevitablemente esto no prosperó, cada uno tomo un camino diferente y los mensajes en su celular fueron cada vez menos.  
Le hubiera gustado haberse confesado en aquel entonces, pero seguramente las palabras jamás brotarian de sus labios.

"Me gustaría ser un poco más valiente"  
Susurró mientras abrazaba sus piernas.  
Se había alejado de la aldea para que nadie lo viera en un estado tan deprimente (a su juicio), era mejor si nadie se daba cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza.

"Quiere ser más valiente el idiota que dijo que me acompañaría al infierno"

La voz hizo que se sobre saltará y casi golpea su cabeza contra el árbol que estaba detrás.  
La sonrisa de Senkuu permaneció ahí incluso cuando Gen recobró la compostura.  
"Vamos, dime para qué quieres ser más valiente, acaso planeas enfrentar a Tsukasa tu solo?

La ironía en las palabras de Senkuu lo reconfortaron de alguna manera y dejó escapar un sonido parecido a una risa  
"Tu y yo sabemos que eso es imposible"

Quizás en otra ocasión continuaría con la idea del científico, pero al negar lo anteriormente dicho, se orillo a decir la verdad respecto a su preocupación.

"Entonces, que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?"

Gen analizó la expresión pacífica del joven y aún así los nervios brotaron para dirigirse a sus manos, las cuales oculto dentro sus mangas.  
"Puede ser para algo muy desagradable, que seguramente nadie quiere oír"

Senkuu cambio lentamente su expresión a una llena de duda, estaba a punto de hacer más preguntas hasta que la figura a su lado se puso de pie y lentamente comenzó a alejarse.  
Sorprendido ante tal acción lo siguió y lo detuvo afirmándolo por el hombro.

"Dudo que algo que te tenga tan preocupado sea tan malo"

Asagiri mantuvo la mirada baja y lentamente pronunció entrecortadamente.

"Lo siento"

El silencio lleno el ambiente, incluso el sonido de los grillos cesó.

Senkuu rodeo con su brazo al chico y muy quedó dijo 

"No tienes que pedirle perdón a nadie, a menos que le hagas algún daño y tu no me has hecho nada, así que me gustaría que fueras más claro"

El cuerpo de Gen tembló y algunas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, se sentía completamente inútil con las palabras a tal punto que sus sentimientos salieron a flote.

La mano derecha de Senkuu se acercó a su rostro y lo sujeto con ternura.

"No soy bueno en este tipo de cosas, pero quiero que sepas que no eres el único que le presta atención a los demás, creo que a veces puedo leerte y aunque en un principio tenía mis dudas...no creo que seas desagradable"

Los ojos de Asagiri se abrieron como platos cuando sus labios fueron tocados por el otro. Un beso cortó que enrojeció el rostro de ambos.

El golpeteo en el pecho del mentalista era apresurado y sus dedos inconscientemente se acercaron a los labios que con anterioridad fueron besados por el científico.

"Aunque si tu quieres...podemos ser desagradables juntos"

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro pero esta vez contenían otro tipo de sentimiento, lo amargo se había disuelto para dar paso a una felicidad indescriptible.  
Es difícil expresar con claridad lo que queremos transmitir pero Gen sabía que eventualmente diría un "te amo" que cargaba todas sus emociones, pero ahora solo pudo alejar el brazo que aún le rodeaba los hombros para que así le fuera más fácil abrazar a Senkuu.

"Vaya, parece que eso es un si"

La calidez del momento era suficiente para que Asagiri no quisiera separarse del chico, además las manos de este le acariciaban la espalda en movimientos lentos, quizás con la intención de calmar un poco su llanto.

Luego de un rato se dirigieron juntos a la aldea, a pesar de las miradas curiosas nadie menciono el hecho de que sus manos permanecían entrelazadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí por impulso mientras escuchaba Still boy de Kashmir, así que me disculpo ante los errores.


End file.
